Summer Love
by WhereWouldIBe
Summary: Everyone is going away for college in September. They decide to make the most out of their summer and go camping. Bella ends up meeting a special someone there... AH


**Summary:** Everyone is going away for college in September. They decide to make the most out of their summer and go camping. Bella ends up meeting a special someone there... AH

I will be expanding this, just not sure when. Add me to your favorite authors to be alerted.

_Lots and lots of thanks to Project Team beta, Dee, and Accept_the_Unaccepted for beta'ing this chapter for me!! _

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

It was the third week of June, and I was on my way to a camping trip with three of my best friends. Jasper was driving up front, and Alice was in the backseat next to me texting Emmett, while Rosalie and I sang along to some country tunes from one of Jasper's favorite radio stations. I had never been a big fan of country music, but I was sure that weekend was going to be great. I wasn't going to let anything stop me from having fun, not even crappy music.

That night, the four of us sat around the campfire talking about random things when somehow the conversation about our plans for September came up. Most of us were going off to different colleges; Emmett and Rosalie together in Texas, Alice in New York, Jasper in Connecticut, and me close to home in Washington. Soon conversation started dying out as it usually did when we talked about not being able to hang out as much as we were used to.

"Hey, wait a minute here," I began. "We're here to have fun. Forget about September; it's about now."

"Yeah, you're right," Alice said, smiling. "We need to spend as much time as we can together now and have a blast this summer! I can't wait for Emmett to get here tomorrow morning. He could have caught up with us tonight after work, but he wanted to wait for our cousin so he could bring him along tomorrow." Emmett and Alice were twins and were going to be separated for longer than they were used to come September, so she wanted to spend as much time with her twin as possible. Even a few unnecessary hours away from Emmett bothered her.

Alice snuggled up close to Jasper as Rosalie passed around the marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate for the s'mores.

"I miss that silly man," Rosalie said with a sigh. "But I know how important it was for him to bring Edward over; he's wanted all of us to meet him for what seems like forever."

Rosalie and Emmett had been dating for two years, and had decided to get married sometime after college. Their relationship was the real thing; she wasn't anxious about having to spend that night without him. I, on the other hand, was getting nervous about someone I'd never met before seeing me with my hair a mess and wearing a pair of my bleached up sweats.

"Um, Alice. Why didn't anyone tell me Edward was coming? Emmett mentioned us meeting your cousin soon, but I didn't know it was while we were camping!" I said, gesturing to my crazy hair, frizzed by the humidity.

"He's just family, sweet cheeks. Don't worry," she yawned and got up. "I'm sorry, my loves, I'm going to turn in for the night. Don't worry about Edward - he's harmless."

Jasper stood up after her. "I'm going to bed, too. You two should get some rest. I'm sure Emmett will be here before eight in the morning."

After Alice and Jasper went into their tent, Rosalie and I stayed outside. We talked for an hour, gazing up at the sky and admiring the full moon and bright stars. Finally, we headed to our own tent.

Sometime around six in the morning, I was awakened by Alice shaking me and singing some crazy 'sleeping beauty' song. At least, that's what she called it; all I heard was "la la la la la, wake up, sleeping beeuuuuuty," or something similar.

Frustrated, I sighed. "Alice, I love you lots, but if you don't let me sleep-"

"Shut it, Bella," she interrupted. "Emmett called, and he'll be here in less than an hour with Edward, so I just wanted to wake you just in case you wanted to get somewhat ready. Unless you don't mind Edward meeting you for the first time -" she stopped and looked at me from head to toe disapprovingly. "Like_ that_."

I rolled my eyes at her and went to cover my face with my pillow when I realized Rosalie wasn't in the tent with me. If she was going to be all pretty and refreshed when the boys got here, then I definitely wasn't going to be looking a mess.

I showered at a nearby bathroom and got dressed in some decent jogging pants and a t-shirt. I had packed for comfort, not to be cute, but at least I was clean and my breath was minty fresh.

I'm normally a shy person, so just the thought of meeting someone new "and a guy at that" made me nervous. When Emmett introduced us, we exchanged shy smiles and a few side glances. I went to sit at a picnic table opposite of the grill to get away for a bit, but Edward followed me.

"Trying to get away from me so fast? I just got here," he began with mock hurt.

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable face as he pouted. "No, I just tend to get a bit shy when with people I don't know. I don't know, Edward. It's not you –"

"Let me guess." He cut me off. "Hmm, 'it's not you, it's me?' Bella, you shock me." He gasped and placed his hand on his chest as if he was hurt or insulted. I could see the beginning of a smile on his face and knew that he was trying hard to hold in his laughter. "Are you breaking up with me before I even get a chance to ask?"

I couldn't help but laugh. His confidence to just come up to me and begin silly banter got my attention. Not only was he attractive but very down to earth and fun, I liked that.

"Oh, Is that blushing I see?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I snorted while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself, buddy. I'm always blushing for some reason." Usually, whenever I snorted or if anyone pointed out my blushing, I got embarrassed; but with Edward I felt at ease. Something about him was different. He was funny and very easy to talk to, and within minutes all of my shyness disappeared.

We continued speaking for a few more minutes, mostly the basics such as age and a few interest, then we joined the rest of the group.

We all spent the morning talking. By the time we began getting hungry it was late morning, so Rosalie cooked pancakes and bacon for 'breakfast' at the boys' request.

Later on in the afternoon, Edward, Alice and I drove to a local grocery store to buy some more food. We also ended up going to Marshalls so Edward could purchase pajama pants. He packed his own tent, sleeping bag, pillow, and just about anything you would need for a camping trip, but he forgot his pajamas. _Men._

"Hey, I remembered the important stuff," Edward said trying to defend himself as Alice and I made fun of him. We had just finished shopping and were walking towards his car.

"Really, Edward? You even brought Clorox wipes and shower cleaner but you couldn't remember something simple like pajamas?" Alice said before rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Ali," he began as he put an arm around Alice's shoulder. "Not everyone worries about clothing when on a camping trip. I rather forget some clothes than my Clorox wipes. Have you seen those bathrooms? _Disgusting_."

"Exactly what I said!" I stuck my tongue out at Alice because I finally had someone in the group who was on the same page as I was. She just shook her head and smiled. "Everyone was bugging me to 'bring nice clothes' but I decided on what's really important. It's camping after all. Give me some good food, somewhere to sleep and something to disinfect that toilet and shower stall and I'm good."

"Yup." Alice rolled her eyes to show her annoyance with me. "She also brought some Clorox wipes. You both are insane."

"Bella?" Edward said as he suddenly stopped walking. Alice and I also stopped, curious to know what he was up to. He gently grabbed my left hand with his available hand and looked me in the eyes before speaking. "Would you marry me?" He kissed my ring finger. I laughed, I totally wasn't expecting that.

"Edward, let's keep it moving we're in the middle of the parking lot!" I laughed and tried pulling him towards the car.

"You guys are too cute," Alice said as she began walking ahead to the car.

"Seriously, Bella, this can't be a coincidence. You and I share a love for Clorox wipes. Do not deny this. You must feel it too."

I smirked up at him and raised an eyebrow in a silent gesture as in to ask 'are you done yet?' That only made us both laugh loudly and I'm sure we annoyed Alice on our drive back to the campsite with our fake engagement plans.

I had always acted silly and my best friends knew me for coming up with random conversations that had no significance. I was surprised that I was acting my true self with Edward after just a few hours of knowing him.

We continued planning our 'engagement' and then started talking about the dogs we were going to have instead of children. It was dumb talk, but I found it cute.

Alice was in the backseat agreeing to our crazy talk. She laughed and said something about a double wedding with her and Jasper. Edward found that even funnier than the two golden retrievers with bows and clothes, and he easily agreed. I found it amusing but didn't add anything else to that conversation. Knowing Alice, she probably _was_ thinking about ideas for a wedding.

Our midday trip, made it easier for Edward and I to get more comfortable with each other. Being with him just felt natural.

The rest of the day the six of us played dominoes, told each other stories, and the boys definitely had a blast joking around and making fun of us girls. Emmett and I walked down to the beach and had a nice conversation. I played catch with Jasper and Rosalie, played dominoes with Alice and Edward and all of us helped cook dinner. We spent a few hours relaxing around the campfire. It was amazing having my four best friends and a new good friend close by with such a beautiful surrounding. Around one in the morning, Rosalie and Emmett went to their tent to sleep, leaving the rest of us around the campfire.

We were all silent for a few moments, eyes closed, leaning back on our chairs, enjoying the peace and quiet that the outdoors have to offer when Edward spoke, "Wow, the sky is beautiful tonight."

I opened my eyes and looked first at Edward, then up at the sky. "Oh my. The stars are _huge_. I've never seen them like that before!"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, it's almost like the stars are in hi-def!"

"Hi-def?"

"Yes, Bella. As in high-definition," he said as he began laughing.

"Okay." I couldn't help but laugh along with him, and Jasper and Alice joined in. "I knew that. I was just making sure."

Alice stood up and grabbed Jasper by the hand. "Come on, you guys, let's all go for a walk. We've been sitting here for far too long, and then you two fools can watch the stars better from another spot."

It was really dark outside; it seemed like everyone around the campsite was sleeping. The only light other than the stars above us was the bathroom building and our one lonely flashlight. We walked around part of the campsite in complete darkness with only Alice's small flashlight to guide the way. At one point, Jasper and Edward jumped to try to scare us and went running in the opposite direction. Alice and I grabbed on to each other and yelled out for them before walking along the dark path. Every small noise we heard caused us to scream out as we shined the flashlight around, trying to see what was out there. We ran for a bit before deciding to walk slowly so we wouldn't fall. It was dark even with the flashlight, and the last thing we wanted was one of us to fall and get injured while being alone near the woods.

A few minutes later, the boys jumped out from behind a tree, effectively scaring us almost to death. If Alice and I hadn't been so happy that it was them instead of some psycho killers, I'm sure we would've knocked them across the head with the flashlight!

After the scare we decided to go back to our campsite. The stars were far too beautiful not to enjoy, so we laid out two comforters on the grass and star gazed for hours. Even after Jasper and Alice dozed off and the fire died out, Edward and I laid, snuggled against each other. Either of us could have walked the few feet to the tents to get blankets, just as Jasper had done, but we were enjoying our conversation far too much, and I think we both preferred cuddling with each other. The conversation was amazing, and stars in the sky were clear and bright, more beautiful than my eyes had ever witnessed.

By the end of the night I had completely forgotten about what was to come in September and I just lived in the moment. _Now __that was a night I would always remember._


End file.
